Falling Off The Edge
by DemonAngelSoul
Summary: This is a one-shot based off of the song Bullet by Hollywood Undead. It is a sad UsUk fic about Arthur sitting on the edge of a twenty story building and he thinks that Alfred's dead. I can't say much more. Sorry if it sucks, I tried. Also, I do not own Bullet, Hollywood Undead does. And I don't own Hetalia either (trust me, if I did, SuFin, UsUk and PruAus would be happening 24/7)


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="33ce5e83f4f06c75f442f0f1200996e6"Arthur stared at the city below him. He was sitting on the edge of the roof of a 20 story building. If he wasn't depressed, he might have actually laughed. The Brit had once promised himself that he would never be depressed. He had promised that he would never stoop down to that level. 'Damn I was such an idiot back then' he thought, lifting the bottle of gin to his lips. Beside him was an unopened bottle of alcohol and behind him were a bunch of empty bottles of both alcohol and random pills. In his other hand, he was holding a letter. The last letter Alfred had ever sent him. Arthur blinked back the tears that threatened to fall. Missing in action. That's what they had said. Arthur decided it was just a nice way to say he died. Alfred was gone. Arthur had nothing left now. Nothing. He glanced at the now empty bottle in his shaking hands. Throwing it behind him, the blonde picked up another. Looking down, Arthur thought that the asphalt looked like a blanket. The sound of sirens in the distance brought him our of his daze. His mother must have found his letter. Arthur sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. He didn't need a mirror to know that he was a mess. He was wearing a dirty, ripped and wrinkled tuxedo that he had bought because, well, why the hell not? If he was going to Heaven, he might as well be dressed up for the occasion. His hair was always wild but today, he hadn't even bothered to try and tame it. What was the point? All Arthur could think about at the moment was Alfred. The cheerful idiot who had stolen his heart from the moment Arthur had met him. Literally the ONLY person who could make Arthur truly smile. And now he was gone. Gone gone gone gone. Alfred had been his anchor, keeping him in this world. Arthur's life had been shit before Alfred had appeared. The two had met when they were both 18 and in their first year of college. Arthur had moved to America when he was 3 after his dad had left his mom. It had sucked. He spent all his high school years locked in his room studying. Arthur didn't want to be too mushy, but it was true. Alfred brought happiness to his sad excuse for a life. And now Arthur could never see the smile that never left his boyfriend's face. The police cars were pulling up to the building that the depressed man was sitting on top of. They had come. Well, Arthur stood up and almost fell over. He stood on the edge of the building, swaying from side to side. The alcohol had done it's job well. And the pills seemed to be kicking in. 'Just a few more seconds' Arthur thought, grabbing the pistol that he had brought with him. It had conveniently been in his house. He kissed the letter that Alfred had sent him and then dropped it. Arthur decided that as soon as the letter was halfway to the ground, he would jump. He gulped slightly. He couldn't deny the fact that he was scared. What if Alfred was really alive? 'No!' Arthur shouted in his head. 'He's dead. You're just too scared. Always too scared to take big risks. Pathetic.' The tears that Arthur had been holding back fell down his cheeks as he ignored the letter that was far away from halfway to the ground and held the gun to his temple. This was it. The last thing Arthur heard was a large "BANG" and then nothing. His ears were ringing as he felt his body fall. This was it. No turning back. He was going to die and he was glad. Arthur closed his eyes and welcomed the tingling that covered his body as everything faded away until there was nothing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="da913ee2bc45e2a39c31e08f81264b79"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6a3d249eb6b466d0a98c2e8ce43bfb1c"Alfred stepped off the plane with a smile on his face. They had mixed up his name with someone else, so he should be sad, but he was glad that he wasn't missing in action because then he wouldn't be able to see the face of the love of his life. Alfred couldn't help but daydream for the entire cab ride. Even though he wasn't actually missing in action, he was a day late because his plane had been delayed. So there he stood, in front of his and Arthur's apartment building in a camouflage uniform. Of course he was getting a few weird looks. Alfred smiled wider than he had ever smiled before and walked into the building. He couldn't help but feel bad. Arthur was probably worried sick. The blonde sighed. He knew how fragile his boyfriend was. Knowing Arthur, he was crying on the couch watching Doctor Who with alcohol and ice cream. But when he walked into their shared apartment, that wasn't what he found. No, he found Arthur's mother sitting on a kitchen stool, sobbing and holding a piece of paper./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b1c8f3a549c7e1267d414c88fd544ba7""Ms. Kirkland?" Alfred asked. She had told him time and time again to call her Rose, but he still called her Ms. Kirkland. She looked up and stared at him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5bbbda8beacb1156d2d871adf4ef6bbd""A-Alfred? I-I though y-you were m-missing i-i-in a-a-a-action." It was hard to understand her because she was stuttering and hiccuping so much. Alfred shook his head./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8d0084ce3f030690891cfb9379949059""It was a typo. They got my name mixed up with someone else's. What's wrong? Where's Arthur?" Mrs. Kirkland only started crying harder as she handed him the paper. Alfred's eyes widened as he read the words printed in neat handwriting on the paper. It... it couldn't be true. No, it wasn't true. Alfred's hands began to shake and he turned to Arthur's mother./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fff616fe764f6496b579a2bdcee67558""Where?" he managed to choke out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c067c64e3230e98d7c0bab5cd68785c7""T-The huge office building a f-few b-blocks away," she answered. Alfred ran out the door as fast as he could, clutching the letter tightly in his hand./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b122b04bb02d0068d330be2489a2a52b"Alfred stopped as soon as he saw the ambulance in front of the building. He pushed his way through the crowd. It wasn't true. It couldn't be true. It was him. Alfred stared at the cold and pale body lying in the ambulance. He was covered in blood. It was him. It was him. It wasn't a dream. Alfred screamed as high as he could, not caring who was watching. The American soldier didn't think he would be this sad. He didn't think the love of his fucking life would give up hope so easily. Alfred didn't stop the tears that flowed down his cheeks as he draped himself over his love's body. He pulled away and stared at the letter in his hand./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f33ce2a2d47130bed2f90ab805fbb223"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"If I survive then I'll see you tomorrow. ~Arthur/em/p 


End file.
